Hugging Sakuno 101 Excuses
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Seque1 to Why Papa has to be Fuji Shusuke. Seigaku regulars organized a summer training camp. Read and find out how Fuji make excuses to get a bear hug from his lover, Sakuno.


Sequel to Why Papa has to be – Fuji Shusuke

Pair: FujiSaku

Genre: Humor

Time frame: FujiSaku High School Time

Scene: Summer Camp Activities

Warning: Very OOC, readers have been warned.

Standard Disclaimer Applied: All Tenipuri characters belongs to Konomi-sensei and credit goes to Wikipedia for providing information on Botan Doro/Tales of Peony Lantern; a famous Japanese Kaidan.

Story: Sequel – Why Papa has to be – Fuji Shusuke

Title: Hugging Sakuno-chan 101 excuses

The night is still and quiet. Moonlight beamed through the paper door, casting shadows across the room.

In this dark room; a group of students gathered around, encircling the glowing candle where a young story teller begins his tale.

_This happened during the first night of Obon. That night, a widowed samurai, Ogiwara Shinnojo saw a beautiful woman and a young girl holding a peony lantern passing by his house. _

_O__giwara is instantly smitten by the beauty of the woman, Otsuyu and vowed an eternal relationship. _

_From that nigh__t onward, the woman and the girl visited him at dusk and always leave before dawn. _

_An elderly__ neighbor of Ogiwara became suspicious with the girl. One night he decided to peek into Ogiwara's house… _

Before the story teller could continue; a strong wind blew across the field; lightly rocking the doors and windows; stirring the anxiety of many youths who were there to test their courage.

The first person who hid his head in the quilt as his body trembles with fear was Kawamura Takashi.

"Fuji; please stop…the night is getting chilly…it's rather scary…"

"That's right; Fuji-senpai…please stops this now…" Momoshiro Takeshi stammered feebly "…Ka…Kawamura-senpai is scared"

"Fushuu…Aren't you the one who are sc…scared?" Being Kaidoh Kaoru, he would never miss a chance to humiliate his eternal rival; even to consider that fact that he's being caught under the same circumstances.

"Shut up, you mamushi…who's scared here…" despite of his untamed shaky legs; Momoshiro managed to get even with Kaidoh.

"Alright; the two of you stops mocking at each other; besides there's no way Taka-san would be scared" with that said Fuji grabbed a racket from underneath his quilt and passed it to Kawamura "…Taka-san, grab on this…"

As soon as he got the racket; Kawamura's attitude changed at 360 degree.

"BURING!! I don't' care if you're Casper or Esper; this Kawamura Takashi-sama will beat you till you'll regret of scaring me!!! Come on!!!"

"Kawamura-senpai; please don't shout like that in the middle of the night; Tezuka-buchou might find us here"

Speaking of which; the regulars had not invited their captain. The strict leader of the team was left sleeping alone in the male's guest room.

"Nyah; we've got to thank Sakuno-chan for accepting us here tonight" Kikumaru Eiji managed to keep his voice down despite of being renowned as the most hyper active players among the team.

"That…that was nothing…" she tried not to sound as if she's totally freak out by Fuji's superb story telling skills. Clenching her quilt tighter to herself; the girl continue to speaks "I'm glad to...know that all of you are having fun"

The timid girl; who had been convinced by one of her seniors; Fuji Shusuke, had generously shared her room out. As what she was told; the objective of tonight's event is to practice one of the traditional events of summer camping; 'TESTING ONE'S COURAGE'

And what she was told was actually an excuse made up by the regulars in order for them to achieve their real intention.

"Fu…Fuji…please continue" the frantic vice captain who sat beside his partner, Oishi Shuichiro asked the genius player to continue the story. He hoped that they could finish this activity soonest as possible and then return to their respective room; in order not to let Tezuka to find out about tonight's event.

"Alright…but…" before Fuji continues, he gesture Sakuno to sit next to me "...Sakuno-chan can sit with me; I'll protect you…"

"I'm…fine…" she blushed. Though the two is official couple; but to be embraced by him in front of the crowd is embarrassing.

"Then; I'll sit next to you, Fuji-senpai" Without having the consent of the genius; Momoshiro stood up and is about to make ways towards his senior.

"Oh; you really wants to sit here; Momoshiro??" Fuji smiled; however his body gives out an ominous aura, which Momo's aura detector could instantly detects the levels of Fuji's rage.

"I guess Sakuno-chan needs to be protected" he immediately change his plan and sit right back to his former seat.

"Ano…Fuji-senpai; is it alright for me to sit there?" she asked shyly.

"Yes…"

"You promise you won't do that weird stuff to me?" she ask again; with her cute puppy eyes stares at him.

"No weird stuff tonight" He assured with a smile.

"Weird stuff??" the others who heard the conversation could not help themselves but started to have the 'you know what' sorts of imaginations.

"Okay…" with that she moved over to sit next to him before he continues.

_So the story continues…_

_When Ogiwara's neighbor peeked into the room; he found that Ogiwara was in bed with a skeleton._

_They believed that he was being haunted. _

_Consulting a __Buddhist__ priest, Ogiwara finds that he is in danger unless he can resist the woman. _

_Placing a protection charm on his house, the woman is unable to enter his house, but calls him from outside. _

"_Ogiwara-sama, Ogiwara-sama"_

_Finally, unable to resist, Ogiwara goes out to greet her, and is lead back to her house, a grave in a temple. _

_In the mornin__g the villagers found…_

"W…what?"

"Found a cat?" Eiji guessed

"A bucket of gold?" Kaidoh comes next.

_Ogiwara's dead body is found en__twined with the woman's SKELETON!!!!_

Right after he finished the last sentence; Fuji blew off the candle.

"ARHHHH!!" Everyone in the room was screaming in terror, with Momoshiro and Kaidoh hugged each other tightly.

Kawamura almost break his racket.

Both Oishi and Kikumaru start to recite prayers.

As for Inui; he stops penning the story and walk towards the door; to switch on the light.

"I think your story telling skill is remarkable, Fuji"

"Thank you…" At this moment Fuji is very pleased. Sakuno is hugging him so tight; their body is so close to each other.

She's so soft and warm.

"This is scary…" Her voice is so adorable when she squealed.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"TEZUKA/BUCHO?" That majestic stern voice startled everyone in the room that they no longer have time to be frightened by the mythical ghost story.

To them; hearing Tezuka's voice is more terrifying than listening to Fuji's ghost story.

Among the regulars; there's only one person who can totally ignore the presents of Tezuka; the person now is too busy to bother what's happening to his teammates.

He now has his little princess to protect. The main objective has been achieved.

"Senpai…please don't let go…" Sakuno pleaded.

"Daijyobu….my dear Sakuno-chan; I won't let go. I'm here for you" he whispered as he gently strokes her hair to comfort her.

The End

AN: Wow, I can't believe I can complete this one shot in a day. I had this idea last summer; when a Japanese friend told me that they were celebrating Bon Odori (laugh). Then we brought up the conversation about their group telling ghost stories.

Then this idea struck me; I told myself to start this as a squeal.

Yeah; another one shot!! I'm so happy.

Hora, I've also drew a fanart on this. Please visit my profile page and find out how Fuji comforted Sakuno-chan.

Finally, this story is made possible because of all friends who supported me. Thank you so much for being here all these times; to be my support and to encourage me. This is a gift from me to you.

Still there will be grammar mistakes and some unavoidable shortcomings, please forgive me for that.

I hope that you'll enjoy reading this as much as I do.

Dewa gokigenyo,

mi-chan yori


End file.
